


Edelgard's Confession

by Lewd_Semprini



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Futanari, Harems, Large Breasts, Oral Sex, Other, Teacher-Student Relationship, Titfuck, excessive cum, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewd_Semprini/pseuds/Lewd_Semprini
Summary: Edelgard has been spying on her beloved professor, Byleth, and can't keep what she's seen to herself anymore. She visits the Garreg Mach confessional stall, with no idea who it is she's speaking to. She certainly does find out once she's told them all the nasty, dirty stories she has about Professor Byleth.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 183





	Edelgard's Confession

Edelgard sat nervously in the Garreg Mach confessional, feeling entirely out of place. Her disdain for this warped religion made her feel very unwelcome here, and it wasn’t helped by the apparent silence of whoever was on the other side of that thin wooden wall. “Now please understand,” She began haughtily, “That under normal circumstances, I wouldn’t even think of coming to the church with any of my problems. However…this isn’t something I can share with anyone else. Even Hubert.” She shook her head with a sigh. “Especially Hubert…”

The silent figure Edelgard was speaking to didn’t respond, but there was a quiet in the air that seemed to urge Edelgard to continue. “It’s…I have a confession. Not a confession about me, it’s a confession about…well, the new professor, Byleth.” There was a quiet shifting behind the wall as the figure seemed to react to the name. Perhaps they were already aware of what was going on? Perhaps someone else had already been in her like Edelgard had? Maybe Byleth HERSELF, after what she had been doing.

“Well, to start from the beginning, I suppose I should discuss the first time I saw what the professor was doing…

_I was walking through the teachers quarters, on my way to ask Professor Hanneman a question, when I heard some odd noises coming from Professor Manuela’s room. The door was shut, but I could hear what sounded like slapping and gasping. I wanted to make sure she was alright so I opened the door just a crack…well, I could have kicked the door down and I doubt the two in that room would have noticed me._

_Professor Manuela was thrown onto her own desk, her revealing outfit tossed in a heap on the floor. She was completely naked, and her body was covered in sweat and what seemed to be a thick, gooey white substance. The culprit was above her, a strong hand pressed on her head while the other kept her stance firm. Professor Byleth was practically mounting Manuela, her legs astride the seed-soaked teacher. She had…her penis…no, I cannot in good faith call it simply a penis. It was a cock. A fat, veiny, sperm-soaked cock and it was pounding into Manuela’s soft rear with a ferocious strength. Byleth’s hips reared back and slammed into Manuela over and over again, the loud slapping noise of hips on hips practically deafening with the door open. Byleth’s huge tits were swinging all over, and her beautiful face had such a dominant smile on it. She must have been loving every second of it…_

_She grabbed Manuela, hooking her fingers into her mouth to pull her upwards. I could see the look on her face now, and I nearly let out a gasp. I can only describe it as being fucked silly. She had a grin on her face, mascara dripping down her cheeks, and her eyes were rolled backwards. She let out a low moan, panting and crying out with each powerful thrust of Byleth’s fat cock into her dripping wet pussy. I was watching what was happening so intensely that I didn’t even notice Byleth raise her hand up and SMACK Manuela on her fat ass until the loud sound caught me off guard. Manuela’s legs went stiff, and I could see a spray of girl cum spew out of her well-fucked pussy. Professor Manuela…I remember thinking that she must be a total masochist slut to cum so hard from getting her butt spanked._

_As inexperienced as I was, even I could tell that Manuela was a seriously A+ piece of fuckmeat. It would simply be impossible for someone with a cock as huge and amazing as the professor to avoid taking such bait. I’d seen Manuela trying to flirt and tease the poor professor before. I can’t help but smile a little remembering the dreamy fucked senseless look on her face now. You wanted the professor so badly, Manuela? Well, you got her all to yourself, if your body can handle her. Speaking of which, I watched as Byleth lowered herself down, wrapping her arms around Manuela and starting to make fast, shallow pumps with her hips. Maneula was totally stuck, unable to get away! It was like watching some pack alpha ruthlessly rut into one of its mates!_

_I could get a good look at Professor Byleth’s massive, seed-stuffed balls from there. They were insanely huge, and throbbing so angrily like they were furious with Manuela for forcing them to create so much thick, creamy sperm to knock her up. Byleth’s eyes went hazy, and her toes curled as those two fat orbs churned and raised and bucked. I could see Manuela’s mouth form an “O” shape and her eyes cross. It was clear from her face alone that Byleth was seeding her, pumping her load into her depths. There was little doubt from the way Byleth was stuffed into her that Manuela’s womb was absolutely basted in the nastiest, thickest, creamiest load that it had ever experienced. Professor Manuela has often bragged about her conquests, but I knew for certain that none had ever or would ever match Byleth. The professor let out a hot sigh and moved backwards, clambering off the table._

_I could see the oversized length of cock hanging down between her muscular legs. She looked like an angel that had just finished vanquishing a succubus! I felt like my heart would burst from my chest looking at her gorgeous, soft lips and those…incredible breasts that were so sweaty and soft looking…and that dangerous looking length of fat meat dangling below her. She looked back and saw the chunkiest, thickest stream of jizz pouring out of Manuela’s pussy, and saw the sweat-coated nurse panting and moaning in the afterglow…and I swear to you, she got hard again. I could only gawp as that massive cock started to buck and rise. Suddenly, she was behind Manuela again, and without even a word she slid back into her plush depths. I heard Manuela let out a gasp and a moan, but raised her hips as best she could. Professor Byleth just needed a plump, slutty cumdump to let out a few more loads in, and I could tell from that slight smirk on Manuela’s face that she was convinced she was the best in the monastery._

Edelgard finished her story, her voice shaking and her face flushed red. “Well, that would have been more than enough…if that was the end of it.” She exclaimed with a slight cough to clear her throat. “I assumed that Byleth and Maneula were simply a couple…but it was clearly not quite so simple. Not with the professor…targeting her own students!

_I was careful about avoiding the teachers quarters for a while. Honestly, seeing Professor Byleth mounting Manuela like that, watching her spurt out those pencil-thick ropes of jizz all over her back and inside her plump ass…it made me feel so strange. I didn’t even know what would happen if I ended up seeing her doing it again…which is why I felt a wave of dread wash over me when I heard what seemed to be a quiet, wet slurping noise. My throat went dry, and my legs started to shake…but before I knew what I was doing, I was walking towards the source of the noise._

_As I had assumed, I found Professor Byleth hiding out in the Black Eagle’s classroom, and once again she didn’t seem to notice me peeking in. She was sitting spread legged on her chair, and I could recognize the figure kneeling in front of her instantly. Dorothea. One of my own house mates, kneeling down before a professor and using her slender hands to rub and caress a hulking, throbbing cock. That this was happening in my own class, with my own friend, with my own professor…w-well, you can’t blame me for being caught off guard! It’s little wonder I just kept quiet and watched, I was in total shock!_

_Dorothea has always been an incredible glamorous and beautiful woman, and I couldn’t help but notice that she seemed just as gorgeous and stylish despite a pair of massive, cum-bloated nuts rubbing all over her. Her full lips were pursed into a reluctant pout as the professor gleefully stained her beautiful conquest with cock-grease and pre-cum. It was such a strong scent that I could smell it from doorway, and Dorothea was being treated to a full serving of it. When Byleth paused in her motions, Dorothea would let her small tongue drag against the leathery surface of Byleth’s balls, and the sheer amount she would have to lick to coat the entire pair in her spit was mind-boggling._

_“Jeez professor…” Dorothea sighed, “You know, you’re going to get yourself in some real trouble some day, pushing your students down like this.” The professor didn’t respond, but smiled a little sheepishly. It looked like a sudden erection had made getting to Manuela, or any of the other faculty she may have in her clutches, far too risky. It made perfect sense to me, at least, that the professor had little choice in the matter. After all, when you’re swinging around a massive throat-breaking bitch-ruining monster cock, with a pair of the heaviest, nastiest, cum-laden balls_ _in_ _Fódlan_ _, you surely don’t have the luxury of choosing when and where to let out a thick load? When the urge overcomes you, you simply grab the nearest woman, throw her to the ground, and trap her in a brutal mating press,_ _squirting_ _your endless load inside your slutty captive emperor until your jizz is frothing out from their mou…*ahem*…I mean…a-anyway…_

_Dorothea’s tongue circled around the professor’s cock tip, wiggling in big circles and lapping up pre-cum_ _obediently_ _. She might have been complaining on the outside, but her devotion to the task was clear to see. “Really, did you not wash since you were with the last girl? I’m a songstress, not a cleaner…does it delight you so much to see your pretty little student licking up your cock-mess? I shall have to keep that in mind…” She sighed and reached a hand to caress the professor’s balls. “You can come to see me anytime you want, you know? I’d happily suck you off whenever you need me, you don’t need to let any other woman have the pleasure.” She opened her mouth wide and directed the professor’s cock into her mouth herself. I could see Professor Byleth groan and grip the table harder. I remember biting my finger, feeling somewhat jealous that Dorothea was the one making her show that face…for a brief moment of course, before I returned to my senses._

_The jealousy returned, I must confess, when Byleth reached a hand down and started stroking Dorothea’s hair as she did her dirty work. My classmate seemed to lean into her hand like a cute little kitten…she certainly does know how to worm her way into the hearts of her lovers, or maybe she really was just that enamoured with the professor? “Mmm…do you think I’m that obsessed with drinking your cum? Not at all…mmmf…I just want to make sure my beloved professor has a nice, clear head the next time she stands up in front of all her sexy students, or she might forcefuck each and every one into a babbling fuck-happy mess. I-it’s not like I love the taste of your cum.” Her hands began to pump Byleth’s cock hard and fast in a skilled circular motion. “MMMPFFH…I-I’m not some cum-addicted strumpet for you to facefuck each and every day. You can’t just come into my room every morning and wake me up by stuffing your cock into my tight little throat, waking me up with a brutal, mind-snapping facefuck! I’ll be SO upset if you fuck the shit out of me every single day, grab me by the throat and force that monstrous load into my pussy in front of everyone in the Black Eagles!” Her cheeks hollowed out as her dirty delusions seemed to play out in her head, and her gorgeous face was warped into a ludicrously cock-loving visage._

_Byleth kept a hand firmly set on Dorothea’s head as the slutty songstress bobbed her face back and forth along her massive shaft. Not that Dorothea needed much pushing to keep swallowing down inch after inch of cock down her gullet, slurping up the pussy juices of whatever faculty member she had previously pushed down and stuffed full of cream. The noise of Dorothea suckling down cock was getting louder, and it seemed like she totally forgotten she was in public. Was the thought of drinking down the professor’s load so_ _captivating_ _that even Dorothea was losing her senses?_ **_**“GRLLLLLK-SHRRRRR-GGFFFFHHKK-GAKKKKK-GAKGAKGAKGAK”** _ ** _The noises Dorothea was making confirmed it. She was absolutely devoted to sucking out the thick pudding-like cum that Byleth was building up just for her. It’s wrong to confess this, I know, but at that moment I was so tempted to storm in, shove Dorothea out of the way, and impale my throat on that bucking, twitching girlcock so that massive cum-blast could be mine instead. It’s foolish, I know. At the very least, I’m certain Dorothea would have shared it if I’d had the courage to ask…_

_The professor gripped Dorothea’s head firmly, and even from where I was I could hear the nasty SPURT SPURT SPURT of her cock shooting off inside her mouth. Dorothea’s arms stiffened for a moment before going limp by her side, allowing herself to be totally controlled by Byleth’s strong grip. Her only duty was to keep swallowing and sucking and savoring that pungent stream of cockmilk. The professor pulled backwards, letting her bucking cock out into the air and slapping it against Dorothea’s face, spraying ropes of dick juice all over the homeroom and especially over Dorothea, who was getting a thorough drenching in the professor’s cock-slime. Somehow, she looked even prettier like that…would she have been THAT upset if I’d gone up to her and licked a little off her cheek? Surely not. Dorothea is very considerate._

_Dorothea panted heavily, her eyes still locked onto the twitching futa-cock that was spewing what was left of its load. She directed it back between her soft lips so she could give it a devoted clean-up blowjob. I was impressed and appreciative. It just wouldn’t do to leave the professor’s cock coated in cum like that. Dorothea finally found the breath to chuckle as she gazed around. “We may need to clean up before…before…” And she looked at me. It was for only a second, but I’m sure she did. She paused, and her eyebrow raised. I was gone in an instant, running through to the dining hall where Hubert found me, asking what the problem was. I had no choice but to tell him I had spotted a rat and ran off, it was all I could do to stop his questions as to why I was somehow beetroot red and pasty white at the same time._

Edelgard was starting to feel very warm in that cramped confessional, and there she could swear there was some musky smell in the air. One that certainly wasn’t helping her tell her lewd story without getting some wicked thoughts in her head. “Dorothea…she acted like nothing was wrong at all. She was the same bubbly, smart, smiling woman as ever. But I swear to you, she looks at me a little different. Not coldly, no. I could almost understand if she was upset with me for spying on her…no, she keeps smiling with a twinkle in her eyes. Like there’s a secret between us that she’s relishing knowing. She’s been trying to get me alone to talk to me apparently, but I’ve not been able to face her…judging by the professor’s more recent actions, I think I know what she will want to talk about…

_Things began to escalate after the professor’s tryst with Dorothea. It boggles the mind that, despite having two of the most beautiful women in the country lining up to guzzle down her cum, the professor clearly felt it wasn’t enough. I spotted her and Leonie having what looked like an argument, with Leonie pouting and shaking her head at Professor Byleth. “Nuh-uh. No way.” Leonie was saying, “I’ve seen them on horses, there is NO way anyone could have one bigger. It’s just not physically possible!” Byleth seemed to motion towards the stables. “Fine then. Prove it. When I win the bet, you’re buying me that fancy new lance that just showed up in the market!” I couldn’t believe what I was witnessing. “Leonie, you muscle-headed fool!” I thought to myself, “If you’re doing what I’m fairly sure you’re doing, she’s going to not only WIN the bet, but you’re going to be her prize!”_

_A better person might have jumped out in protest, interrupted the situation. It would have been easy to warn Leonie that Byleth was surely going to power-fuck her virgin pussy into her own personal meathole, and she should run away with her purity intact. For all that’s holy, Byleth even put her arm around her waist as they walked off, like she was walking a girl she’d picked up in the tavern home. Leonie looked surprised, but not at all upset with the act. But…I didn’t jump out. No, I did something far more terrible. I followed, hoping that I would get to watch the cute redheaded tomboy getting the evidence she needed that even horses can’t compare to my wonderful professor._

_That’s how I found myself slack-jawed outside the stables, watching in rapt amazement as Byleth squatted over Leonie, who’s pants had been quickly removed and shirt quickly unbuttoned, and gripped her ankles to keep her legs in the air. “W-w-wait a second here, y-you’re seriously gonna…” Leonie was babbling, but her pussy wasn’t confused at all, leaking syrupy juices as Byleth brutishly rubbed her fat length up and down it, getting her cock wet on Leonie’s own tight cunt. As I looked at the monstrous cocklength sliding back and forth, it really did hit me that there were some horses with smaller dicks than the professor. Leonie’s eyes were wide as saucers, and she covered her eyes with her hands...or at least, pretended to as I could clearly see her watching through her fingers. “No way, no way, no way…I-I seriously didn’t think even boys could have such big dicks, and now one is gonna be stuffed inside me?!”_

_She didn’t have long to come to terms with this outcome as Byleth dropped her weight, smashing through Leonie’s hymen and skewering her wet pussy with her immense length. Leonie’s head snapped backwards and her legs bucked in Byleth’s grip, but there was no chance of her letting go as she began to bounce up and down on Leonie._ **_**“OHHAHO! HOAHOOOAA! N-NO WAAAAAAAAY!”** _ ** _Leonie was already crying out in cock-drunk lust as Byleth fucked her hard and fast,_ **_**“P-PEOPLE CAN HAVE HUGE, FAT, SCARY HORSECOCKS! AND THEY FEEL SO GOOOOOD!”** _ ** _It sounded so wonderfully raw and messy and LOUD. Professor Byleth clearly didn’t care if anyone actually noticed what she was doing, or perhaps got so lost in seeding her precious students that she forgot about the noise entirely._

**_**“PROFESSOR’S HORSECOCK FEELS SO GOOOOOD, FILLS ME UP SO MUUUUUCH! F-FUCK ME HARDER! BREAK ME! I CAN TAKE! MAKE ME TAKE IIIIIIIIT!”** _ ** _After several long minutes of brutal pussy-pounding and crazed cock-gibbering, Byleth showed some restraint by pulling out and firing her thick load all over Leonie’s dazed body. Fat puddles of jizz pooled between her ample tits, and the shots that fell on her lips dripped into her mouth. She swallowed it down in exhaustion as Byleth dropped her ankles, and left her on a pile of hay with a blanket over her to sleep off a fuck-frenzy induced nap. She was so gentle to the cumdumps she left behind…_

_The very next day, I was passing by the Golden Deer class when I could smell a familiar, musky scent. Compared to how nervous I was at first, I practically shivered in delight this time. I very nearly started skipping, following the smell to its inevitable source. This time the lucky girl was Hilda, kneeling down between the professor’s legs in a style quite similar to how Dorothea had done. But rather than use that_ _belligerent_ _mouth of hers to please the professor, she had removed her shirt and was using her gorgeous breasts, wrapping them around the professor’s greasy cock and sliding them up and down, back and forth, pushing and pressing with such a confident smirk on her face._

_“Seriously, what kind of teacher just drags a student away like that, just so she can help them cum? What were you gonna do if I was with my friends, Professor? Drag them in here as well? Heh. You actually might have done, wouldn’t you? I gotta keep Marianne away from this big, fat, nasty dick…” Hilda looked up at Byleth’s face, which was wearing a very content expression. Clearly, a sudden and dangerous erection had appeared that forced her to find a willing sex-sleeve as fast as possible. Before, this would have shocked me to my core. Now it seemed so natural. Of course Professor Byleth needed a student to drain her fat balls. What else are we here for, if not to slurp up her ludicrously thick ball-batter? For a woman like Byleth, with a magnificent cock like hers, this entire academy is little more than a harem of throat-sluts and anal-whores._

_Hilda’s precum soaked tits looked so divine wrapped around that thick shaft. They were soft enough to squish and press in whatever way Hilda wanted, as she had full control over the situation. “Mmm, well…if my professor is going to be a total Hilda-obsessed perv like this, at least they’re a real cutie. Not to mention you’ve got the biggest, nicest dick in the whole monastery! It’s so worth sucking and teasing, because no one else even comes close to the loads you can make, professor!” She let her wet tongue drag slowly up the length until it was just tickling the tip, then wiggled it around in a lewd circle. “You’re gonna give Hilda all your cum, yeah? You’re DEFINITELY not gonna build up another thick bubbling dose of certain-pregnancy ball-batter and spray it over any other girls today, right? If I smell your cum on any other girls breath today, I’m gonna be SO mad, because it’s allllll mine tonight. <3”_

_You know, it’s baffling just how good all the girls in the monastery seem to be at giving nasty, wet, sloppy blowjobs. Are they all just naturally gifted cock-worshipers? Or had the professor been training them in secret this whole time without me even realizing? Either way, I marveled at Hilda’s deadly suckjob-titfuck combination, as her full lips pursed into a slutty pucker and sucked loudly while she still pressed and rubbed her huge tits all over Byleth._ **_**“SHRLLLLLRHHHHHHH-SHRRRRRRRK-SLLLLLLRPPP!** _ ** _Mmmmmm…yummy cockjuice, just for Hilda! I’ll savour every last drop! There’s no way the other girls would appreciate this pudding-thick cum like I can! Oh! You’re bucking so hard, are you trying to escape? No no no, there’s no way out of my deadly tit-fuck! I might not care about fighting, but I always put my all into dick-draining!” Her words were cut short as she bobbed her head up and down the part of the professor’s cock that wasn’t currently being mauled by her titflesh._

_A tap on the head was Hilda’s warning that a cum-shower was imminent. Hilda removed her mouth and pushed her tit-smothering into high gear, squeezing and rubbing for all she was worth. “Hora! Hora! Show me another one of your infamous mega cum-blasts! Drench my entire fuck-doll form in your nasty stinking seed! Everyone in class is gonna know that I spent my lunch hour drinking down gallons of jizz from everyone’s favourite professor, and the girls are gonna be soooo jealous! Come on! COME ON!” A rope of pure white seed blasted into the air, an uninterrupted stream of cum firing into the air like urine. Hilda’s confident, wild smile was broken momentarily by the shocked expression of someone biting off more than she could chew as the heavy cum-shower splattered all over her. Soon though, she was cackling with glee, licking and slurping at the heavy load as Byleth grabbed her cock with her own hand and jerked off over Hilda._

_“HAHA! Soooo much tasty cum, just for HIlda! You really know how to a treat a girl to lunch, huh?” Hilda played with the sticky ooze with her fingers, lapping it up and marveling at Byleth’s exhausted and satisfied smile. “Oh man, oh man…maybe saying that only I could have your cum today was a bit of a bad idea…look at all this!” Hilda exclaimed. I could only agree, the classroom was stained in thick puddles of sperm, not to mention the amount that was now coating Hilda’s beautiful body. “Jeez. If only some gorgeous blonde house leader was around to help me lick all this nasty gunk up…” I froze in place. My hand was down my pants and I was squeezing my chest without even realizing, and now it all suddenly hit home. Shaking, I peeked inside., and sure enough, Hilda was glancing over towards the door. She winked and licked up a dollop of jizz from her finger. “If only…” She sighed, and beckoned me over with a waggle of her cum-drenched hand. I…I struggled. I really did struggle not to crawl in there and offer my assistance…but I just couldn’t do it. Before the professor could say anything, whether she had even seen me or not, I bolted and ran to the gardens._

_It’s gotten to the point where I’m even assisting in the professor’s sordid antics, even if she doesn’t know it. Ingrid approached me the other day, concerned that she had been unable to fulfill her class assignment on time. She looked so effortlessly noble and dignified. The previous me wouldn’t have felt anything but admiration for her, but the new me…I told her that she could simply tell the professor she was willing to repay the professor for her negligence in the same way Hilda had. Ingrid had no idea what I meant, but took the suggestion happily and walked off to see Byleth. I followed after._

_It all happened so fast that I didn’t even manage to hear what the two were talking about before the professor took Ingrid by the wrist and walked off to the back of the stables. I followed quietly, and was treated by the wonderful sight of the professor lifting Ingrid in a sturdy full nelson, both of their pants having been thrown to the side, and her hands locked firmly behind Ingrid’s head. The professor’s fat cock was stuffed into Ingrid’s narrow pussy, and was mercilessly fucking her like a wild beast. Ingrid’s arms were trapped, and she could only grit her teeth in barely constrained pleasure. “F-fuck hungry BEAST of a professor! H-how many innocent girls have you used like t-this? S-so many wombs filled with your wretched seed! AHH! FHAAA! Y-you won’t break me! I WON’T LOSE TO THIS PERFECT COCK!”_

_I knew she would. It was obvious even without her outburst. Watching Ingrid’s pretty face shift from gritted teeth to gasping moans to cock-claimed cries of pleasure was a treat, exactly what I had hoped would happen when I sent her to see the professor. I had become so warped and corrupted, so eager to see every girl in the monastery used as a cum-rag by my beloved professor._ **_**“FWAAAAA! HAAAAAN! O-OOOOOOOOH! S-SO BIIIIIG! INGRID WON’T LOOOOOOOSE! INGRID WON’T LOSE TO BIG FAT DICK! B-BUT DON’T STOP! DON’T STOP FUCKING ME! I-I DON’T WANNA LOSE SO DON’T MAKE ME BEEEEEEG!”** _ ** _Her words egged the professor on, and I marveled at the speed at which she pounded Ingrid. There was no way she would ever be satisfied with anything less than this raw, primal, dominant womb-fucking from now on._

_The professor’s grunt was the only indication that she was about to cum, and it happened so quickly that I was surprised! Ingrid’s well-trained, cum-sucking pussy must have been of a superb quality to make the professor cum so quickly. Perhaps she really would be worth training?_ **_**“OOOOH? OHHOHHOOO! C-CUM! THICK CUM INSIDE ME! EDELGARD, HELP! I-I’M FALLING FOR MY PROFESSOR’S FAT COCK! I-I WANNA BE A KNIGHT, NOT A SLUT-WIFE! SO HOT AND THIIIIIICK!”** _ ** _I gulped to myself after hearing her cry out my name. Would that give me away? At this point, did I even care?_

_The professor sighed hotly into Ingrid’s shoulder, catching her breath before she began slowly picking up her pace again. Just one cumshot was clearly not going to be enough tonight. Ingrid’s eyes went wide, and she wriggled in the professor’s grasp. “No way! No way! Y-you’re going again already? I-I’m gonna fall for you!_ **_**I REALLY AM GONNA LOSE TO YOUR GIANT HORSECOCK, PROFESSOR!”** _ ** _Their fuckfest continued long into the afternoon, and I was watching for every last minute._

By now, Edelgard was openly fingering herself, completely lost in her memories and adoration for her professor. “I…I can’t take much more of it. I’ve seen her fuck so many girls, and hidden from her each time. I just…I need to find a way to control myself. I need restraint! I’m the emperor, I can’t let myself go like this! There’s just no way I could resist her if she…if she…” Edelgard heard some scratching on the other side of the wall. She stopped in her movements, remembering herself all of a sudden. “I…what am I even DOING?! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-” *CRASH* The lattice fell off the confessional wall, revealing a perfectly round hole connecting the two cubicles. Edelgard looked at the hole, her mouth open as she breathed heavily. The hole brought to mind some incredibly lewd thoughts and visions. If she could only have her wish, then what would come through this conveniently shaped hole…

…was a long, thick, throbbing cock, one that Edelgard had seen so many times now. A brutal, pulsing length of dick-meat that Edelgard had witnessed plowing the plush, wet pussies of all her friends and teachers. It pointed at Edelgard, precum already dripping down its scalding hot tip, mere centimeters away from her shocked, open mouth. “Professor…” Edelgard murmured as she leaned forward, closed her eyes, and delivered a soft, loving kiss to the bright red cum spewing cocktip. It was almost chaste, a romantic lovers kiss that would seem almost innocent if not for the fact it was between a beautiful woman and a hard, veiny monster cock. Edelgard lingered on the kiss, savoring the taste of precum staining her lips, before pulling back and staring in awe…

Then she dived forward with an open mouth, stuffing the fat shaft deep into her throat. Her neck bulged as Byleth’s cock plunged into her soft, wet throat, spreading it wide and claiming her throat-virginity. Pushed onwards by her explosion of deep-seated primal lust, Edelgard pushed forward and forward, tears welling up in her eyes and the sounds of gargled spluttering coming from her throat, until her nose was pressed up to the hole that this perfect cock had come in through. Her small nose pressed up against Byleth’s pelvis, and she began to take deep snorting sniffs of her unique pungent scent. Byleth’s cock had smelled so fucking good and delicious from far away, getting it from up close was like a mind-breaking drug. Edelgard’s wet eyes rolled backwards, and she pressed her palms against the cubicle walls. She slurped and snorted, letting the spit and cum dripping from her lips stain her, and letting her brain get warped and twisted by the overpowering stench of cock.

****“MFFFFFFGGGGGG-GRRRRRK-P-PROOFFESSSHORR….”**** Edelgard let out a strangled sound as she began to bob her head backwards and forward, her lips dragging along the salty cockmeat as she squatted on her feet and began her lewd throatfuck. “So tasty! SO TASTY!” Edelgard’s thoughts ran wild in her head, “My professor’s cock is so delicious, I knew it would be! She’s got every slut in the monastery crawling on their hands and knees to get a taste of her after all, and she’s going to make me the newest one. <3” Edelgard shook her head violently side to side, eliciting a groan of approval from the other side of the wall. The sultry sound of her professor appreciating the efforts of whatever beautiful cocksleeve she happens to be impregnating that day.

****“GRKGRRKKGHRRRK-SHRLLLLLLLP!”**** Edelgard did her best to make the sloppiest, nastiest, sluttiest sounds she could. After all, she knew from experience that her professor loved hearing the efforts of her throat-bitches, and her balls would churn and roil all the more if she heard it, producing a thick, creamy load for Edelgard to swallow down. She pulled the sloppy cock from her throat and stroked it hard and fast, panting for air. “I’ve been waiting so long for this, so long…” gasped Edelgard, “I…I wanted you to see me, to realize I was watching you…and I wanted you to punish me for it.” As Edelgard expressed her deepest desires, she kept kissing Byleth’s cock as much as she could. “Mmm…I…I wanted you to *MWAH* come into my room, and lock the door, and *MMPH* and take me for your own. I wanted to be held down and ass-fucked, I wanted to scream your name so loud the entire dorm could hear it. When Sharmir and Catherine burst in to help me, I wanted you to skullfuck those smug cock-sleeves into cum-frothing piles of steaming fuck, and force me to lick their cum off your cock!”

Her tongue licked and wiggled like a natural bitch, as she savored the searing hot droplets of precum spurting from Byleth’s cocktip. She began to unbutton her shirt, tossing it to the side and allowing her ample tits to bounce freely in the confessional, having totally forgotten where she was. All that mattered was the steel-hard cock throbbing before her eyes. “When I watch you, I forget allllll about the empire, and the monastery, and everything else. All that matters is drinking up jizz and slurping down cock. I’ll be your cum-stuffed, bimbo-blonde empress cumdump wherever you want, whenever you want. I need you, professor. I just can’t go on without your support, and your strength, and your cunt-breaking dragon cock!”

As if rewarding her for her words, Byleth’s cock bucked harder than ever, and a stream of gooey jizz began to shoot over Edelgard’s face. She gasped and leaned backwards to try and catch as much of the heavy seed on her soft face as she could, before darting forward to plant her lips around Byleth’s cockhead, humming in delight as cum blasted down her throat, filled her cheeks, and sent her pussy into overdrive. The taste of her beloved professor’s cum was like a sweet nectar to the love-addled young woman, and her gloved hands stroked and pumped gently to force as much thick nut as Byleth could produce out. She swallowed hard and fast, and found herself managing to handle the epic cumshot where no woman she had spied on had before. The sense of pride filled her chest as she felt she could done something no other woman could do, and she let out a gasp as she caught her breath.

“T-thank you for your cum, professor.” Edelgard said after catching her breath, “A good student…must always treat her mentor’s overwhelming lust. I know it only goes a small way to thanking you for-hey!” Byleth’s cock retreated backwards, slipping back through the confessional wall and vanishing from Edelgard’s sight. She pressed her face to the hole to look through it, only to see the door closing as the professor left the stall. “P-professor! Don’t go! I…” She began to call for her beloved Byleth to return when the door to her own cubicle started to swing open. There stood Professor Byleth, her large eyes looking down at Edelgard with their usual blank aloofness. The only difference in Byleth’s appearance from her usual attire was the fat, dripping cock swinging between her legs, dripping with Edelgard’s spit and a copious amount of cum that Edelgard hadn’t yet had the time to dutifully clean off.

“...I love you.” Edelgard finished her words as she looked up at Byleth’s face. The professor responded with a smile, the first Edelgard had ever seen from her. That angelic smile would have been more than enough for Edelgard…but clearly not enough for Byleth, who dove forward and embraced Edelgard. She pulled her student into a deep, powerful kiss, pushing her giant tits against the emperor’s ample chest and letting her tongue dive into Edelgard’s mouth. Byleth was…far more passionate than Edelgard had imagined she would be, but she responded by wrapping her arms around her and pulling her deeper. The two lewdly made out in the middle of the cathedral, messily kissing while Edelgard whimpered and gasped and uttered Byleth’s name with hot breaths.

Byleth’s cock was, obviously, at full hardness once their lewd make-out session was done. She grabbed Edelgard’s ankles from below and stood up. Edelgard squeaked as she was practically lifted upwards, her ass sticking out while she was still sat on the bench. Her ankles pressed against the wall, Byleth roughly grabbed a handful of her sheer tights and ripped a hole in them. Edelgard gasped in shock, but the brutishness of her professor made her VERY happy. She hadn’t realized how much she wanted to see Byleth act like a total pussy-crazed thug like this. A cold, emotionless exterior hiding a firey, lustful, empress-obsessed savage? Oh yes, Edelgard had very much realized that this was exactly what she needed.

Byleth pressed her hot cocktip up against Edelgard’s plump pussy lips, rubbing it softly up and down. She glanced up at Edelgard for a moment. Edelgard could see the flash of concern in her eyes, waiting for her approval. Edelgard gulped. Rather than simply reply with words, the fuck-happy blonde reached downwards and spread her pussy open, letting Byleth get a glimpse of the pink, perfect flesh inside. This said far more than mere words ever could, and Byleth let out a low groan of arousal. She then reared her hips backwards and SMASHED into Edelgard. Edelgard’s head snapped back and her hands covered her mouth! The savage, pegasus-hung brute of a teacher just stole her virginity in a single, brutal strike! The empire was being conquered by a single mute teacher with more cock than sense! These thoughts only helped to make Edelgard shiver, shake, and violently convulse in a strong orgasm that Byleth was not nearly sweet enough to let her ride out.

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP. Hips collided with hips as Edelgard realized the position Byleth had forced her into was letting her get WAY deeper than a regular one. Byleth’s cock was practically pushing into her stomach, and each meaty thrust was sending stars through her head. Her eyes rolled back with every pussy-pound, and even Byleth was showing signs of the immense pleasure that Edelgard’s perfect pussy was giving her, grunting and gasping. Her huge tits swung back and forth, and Edelgard kept glancing at them hungrily. She longed for a position where she was close enough to squeeze those incredible tits, maul them like a goddamn beast. How many students and teachers had dreamed of being smothered by that incredible rack? Well too bad! It was an emperors right to use her beloved professor’s titties as a pillow, and she would be using it very soon…provided Byleth ever let go of her ankles and stopped brutally cunt-pounding her, which judging from how strong her grip was, wasn’t totally certain.

****“P-PROFESSOOOOOOR! I’VE WANTED THIS FOR SO LONG! I’VE WANTED TO BE YOUR PERFECT ROYAL JIZZ-PET! I WANTED TO HIDE UNDER YOUR TABLE DURING CLASS AND SUCK YOU OFF IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! I WANTED TO SNEAK INTO YOUR DORM AND WAKE YOU UP WITH A BLOWJOB! I WANTED YOU TO CUM INSIDE ME BEFORE I HAD TO APPEAR IN FRONT OF THE MONASTERY SO I COULD DO A SPEECH WITH YOUR CUM DROWNING MY WOMB!”**** Edelgard’s list of fantasies was long and sordid, and she went beetroot red shouting them out for her professor to hear but she couldn’t help herself. Byleth responded to her confession with another smile and leaned in to kiss her, not breaking up the speed of her cock thrusts one bit. “I’ve wanted you to do all that and more.” Byleth whispered in her ear. The sound of her professor’s voice, a rarity if ever there was one, made Edelgard practically melt, letting her body go limp and surrendering herself to Byleth’s dominating pussy mauling.

Byleth took full advantage of Edelgard’s limpness by lifting her up like a doll. The short young woman was the perfect size for Byleth to use her as a makeshift cum-doll, her legs spread to the sides of the professor’s hips as Byleth held her up and slammed her up and down in time with her own hip thrusts. Edelgard gritted her teeth, letting out deep moans and gasps and the occasional cry of bliss as she felt her body being totally and utterly claimed. This was beyond anything she could have imagined. Her lewdest fantasies didn’t come close to the total and complete WRECKING that Byleth was putting her through, slamming their hips together like it was a goddamn hatefuck. ****“MOOOOOOOOREMOREMOREMORE! USE ME! CUM IN MY GUTS AND MAKE ME YOURS! HOOOOH! I-I CAN TAKE IT! I CAN TAKE YOUR FAT COCK AS MUCH AS YOU NEED ME TOOOOOOOO!”**** Edelgard shouted out over Byleth’s shoulder as the powerful professor gripped her tighter. One hand gently stroked Edelgard’s blonde hair while the other mauled her firm ass, the two sides of Byleth’s personality meshing in this brutal fuckfest.

Finally, Byleth let out a low moan and shivered. Her balls responded by unleashing a thick bout of sperm straight into Edelgard, coating her womb with thick jizz and forcing Edelgard to undergo a mind-bending orgasm. ****“HOHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOO!”**** Edelgard cried out in orgasmic bliss right in the middle of the church, cum sputtering out of her pussy and staining the stone floor of the confessional. As the two rode out their long climaxes, the only sound in the halls was the noise of Byleth’s cum spurting into the perfect pussy she had acquired from Edelgard, and the wet splat of cum puddling on the floor. Byleth sighed heavily, and stroked Edelgard’s hair gently as the blonde emperor’s head spun around. She murmured out one last “Professor…” before falling asleep.

Rumours spread pretty fast about what had happened in the confessional, when an outraged priest happened upon the scene while Byleth was busy cleaning it. Byleth had apparently claimed she had just come across the scene and was cleaning up, but it was likely not a single student or teacher actually believed her. Edelgard herself didn’t think it wise to get involved, and when anyone asked why she was suddenly clinging onto the professor’s arm pretty much every single day, she simply said she was working on convincing her to join the empire officially. It was fairly clear what her method of “convincing” actually entailed to everyone in the monastery.


End file.
